


Our own happy ending

by Truly_Mevie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, United States of Auradon (Disney), VKs | Villain Kids (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Mevie/pseuds/Truly_Mevie
Summary: Life after forever breaking down the barrier, letting all the VK's a chance of a normal life they always deserved, that also came with a happy ending. On the other end, the main core 4 and their happy ending isn't gonna be so happy. Lets just say people have closets to come out of and drama to rise soon. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Wow. Just wow. Can't believe it. Not at all. I thought all my life I'd be taking candy from babies and despise of prissy pink princesses and on Evie's end, perfect princes. Graffiti spraying "LONG LIVE EVIL" on all spaces and surfaces I could find. But now, being evil can go in the trash, but can never be removed from the heart. In case you don't know who I am by now, I'm Mal, the daughter of the evil fairy, Maleficent. I was originally from this place called The Isle of the Lost, where I felt like I was in prison. But after me, and my 3 closest friends, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were sent to go to school in Auradon called Auradon Prep, that's when all of drama and love and everything else blah blah blah. Anyway, enough of that, right now I'm engaged to the freshly new King, Ben, who is the love of my life. Out of all people, HE was the one to fall in love with me. Well, not really. I put a love spell on him BUT he actually loved me after it washed away in the enchanted lake! But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we are engaged and soon to be wed! I never thought me, who was supposed to top everyone, even my mother, to be the evilest in the land, to live a dream that I thought wasn't real. Let us get on with the story, shall we?

** _Riiiiing........riiinnnngggg.......riiiinnnngggg.....riiinnngggg_ **

Hey, that's my phone. Who's calling me? Oh, its just Jane! Should I answer it? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm okay fine.

"Hey, Jane!"

**"Hey, Mal! Are you busy at this VERY moment!?"**

Should I tell her I am so I don't have to do anything? Today was supposed to be my rest day! Ugh.

"No I'm not! I _literally_ just woke up!"

**"Oh....well are you dressed?!"**

Why does she have to sound so hyper in the morning?

"Yeah, I am....in my PJ's haha! What do you need, Jane?"

**"Well, I was wondering if you could meet me down Auradon Prep? I want to go over wedding plans with you!"**

Wait, what? 

"Jane, can't we just wait on that? I thought Belle wanted to throw an engagement party for Ben and me first?

**"I mean, yeah. But what's wrong with being prepared and ready?" **

Ouuu, she got me.

"Nothing's wrong with it! I just thought we need to do one thing at a time!"

I felt Ben shift behind me on the bed. I need to learn how to use my inside voice more.

**"You're right again! But I'm telling you, this is exciting! Are you going to meet me at the school?"**

Okay. Even though I don't feel like moving any of my muscles today, I should go see what plans Jane has for me.

"Okay fine. I'll be there about an hour. I like to take my time!"

**"Okay, that's fine! I have things to do too! See you in an hour!"**

** _beep!_ **

"You're leaving me?" A sleepy Ben asked. I yelped when I heard his voice. "Ben you should warn me before talking. I almost had a heart attack!" I said, playfully hitting him. "And if that's your good morning to me, no kisses for you!" I laughed at Ben's blushing face! Sigh, he's so adorable. "I'm sorry. Goodmorning. Did you sleep well?" He laughed. I sighed, thinking of an answer. "I slept okay? Let's just say that I'm really happy I opened my eyes." I stood up from the bed. "And it's still hard for me." I dragged over towards the dresser to pick out simple pants and shirt. "Mal, look on the bright side, the barrier is down. The kids from the isle can now come over here and live a life they deserve." I turned around. "Yeah but just think about what we were about to do! We were about to close the barrier FOREVER. We were about to leave those kids to suffer FOREVER!" I snatch a random shirt and shorts out and walked into the bathroom. "Mal, wa--" I shut the door before he could say anything. I'm not doing this. Not this morning.

**Ben's POV**

** _DIIING!_ **

A text message? Early this morning? I picked up the phone to see who texted me. Ouuu...I have to send a text back now!

"Heyy"

5 minutes....ding!

**"Hii :-) Are you busy this morning?"**

"You know I'm not. I can always make time for you. What do you need?"

2minutes....ding!

**"You know what I need ;-) It starts with a D and rhymes with Rick. See you in 20 minutes."**

"I'll definitely be there! ;))))"

I put my phone back on my nightstand. Finally, she texted back.

**Carlos POV**

"Jane! Slow down! You're all over the place!" I said carrying Jane's packages in my arms. I could barely see where I'm going! Hey. In case you don't know me, I'm Carlos De'vil. Son of Cruella De'vil. You know, ever since I've been in Auradon, and lost the fear of dogs, I've been able to enjoy my life. I don't have to worry about anything terrible happening. Now the barrier's down, everyone would have a chance at a normal life and possibly don't have to worry about any villains trying to evilize anything. "I have so much to do, Carlos! Try not to drop those boxes they're fragile!" I lift an eyebrow. I'm confused. "It's just paper! What's fragile about papers?" Jane sighed. "Carlos the--yes mother I hear you I'll ask Mal about that too. Carlos, those are not just papers, the big box you're carrying are just decorations samples that Mal can pick out for the wedding, and the small box on top of that are just invitations I need to get ready to send out soon." I nodded in understanding. I looked to focus more on her face, and I saw bags under her eyes and she look like she was about to sleep standing up. "Jane, you need to sit down and take a breather. you should relax." Jane had her back facing me but I knew she heard me when she froze. "Um...mother? may I call you back? Yes, I'll do that too.....okay, bye...bye." Jane puts her phone on her work table and turns towards me. "Oh, Carlos. Ever since I've been promoted to work for mom and now Ben and Mal...I feel like I'm being pulled in different directions at the same time. when will it end?" Jane plopped down in her rolling chair that I liked so much. I had sat in it a few times and I fell asleep plenty of times in it. I sighed and put the boxes down on a small table, softly of course, and walked over to Jane and sat on her work table. "Well how about this then. How about I take care of this and you just sit and rest for the day?" Jane looked up, with a hesitation look on her face. I stood up to face her. "You're doubting me, aren't you?" Jane quickly stood up. "No! It's just that its a lot that needs to be done. Are you sure you can handle all the work?" I grabbed her hands and smiled at her. she returned my grip with a soft squeeze. "If it means for you to relax and regain your energy and have peace, I'll do it." Jane sighed with ease. She then pulled me into a really tight hug. "Carlos thank you thank you thank youuuu!!!!!! This means so much to me!! you're the best!!" I lean into her touch some more and thought to myself. 'I'll do anything for you'. Jane backed away from the hug and I almost whined. what? Jane gives nice hugs. She ran over to her desk and grabbed a long piece of paper and handed it to me. "These are the things that need to be done." I grabbed it and the paper began to unfold and the list went on and on and on, almost touching the floor. I tried not to groan regretfully. Wow, this is just PERFECT!


	2. Evie's Uncertainty/Carlos' Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dizzy's question, Evie now has some uncertainty about her and Doug's relationship. Jay offers to help Carlos with Jane's work.

"Doug!!! I need those metal needles!! I somehow forgot them at school!!" 

Hi there. I'm Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. You know, all my life my mother always told me "Keep your hair silky and curly, can't have no prince looking plain as day!" and "Sit straight and legs crossed. Have to look proper as ever, fix your foundation, straighten your brows, put on some blush!" and so much more. But now that I'm living in Auradon, I've learned that I don't have to be perfect! I don't have to play dumb just to get a prince. I already have one...well he's not a prince but he's one to me! He loves me just for who I am. After I kissed him to wake him, our TRUE LOVE'S KISS, of course, I just knew that we were meant for each other. So, You're probably wondering why I asked Doug to get some pin needles from the school. Well, my little Dizzy Tremaine, the newly child here in Auradon, I offered to teach her more of fashion, designing, and creativity. We should start this, shouldn't we?

"Goodmorning, Evie!!" Speak of the angel. Dizzy bounced in the room, ponytails dazzled up with jewels. In her hand held her only and favorite glue gun and some designing books. That glue gun was her very first found item on the Isle. And she decided to put it to use and it worked perfectly with all the designs she made! "10:00! On the dot! How are you doing today, My Dizzy?" Dizzy walked over to the desk that I had Ben buy and build to have right in front of my own desk. "Great! I hung out with Celia for a little before I came. I hope I'm not late!" I scoffed. "You're always on time in my book. Just sit and get your supplies ready and just get prepared for today's lesson. We have to wait until Doug comes back with the practice needles." I turned towards my supply table to make sure that I for one, was prepared. I'm just so glad I'm off that crazy Isle. I mean, I'm always going to be the villain from the Isle, always going to have memories of the Isle and of course that's not going to change, but what's going to change is how I could be myself and can benefit from the world.

"Does he really love you?" I nearly fell to the question Dizzy asked out of nowhere. I faced her. "Why ask that question, Dizzy?" I asked turning back around to make sure I had all the supplies I could think of. "I don't know. I just have this weird feeling that something is gonna happen and I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much to see you hurt." I chuckled softly. "Dizzy, now you know that I love Doug and Doug loves me. Maybe you're feeling that way because Doug isn't quite what you were expecting him to look like?" Dizzy shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe. I've been having this feeling for a while now. I could be wrong though." Or you could be right. Wait, what? Why would I say such a crazy thing?! I felt myself losing my balance so I quickly grabbed the edge of the desk "Woah, Evie! Are you okay? You should sit!" Dizzy yelled from behind me. I nodded before going over to sit in my chair. "I'm fine, Dizzy. But, you should go ahead and read over that paragraph I gave you to read. I might give you a little quiz haha!" Dizzy gave me a small smile before opening her book and began reading, softly mumbling the words. I lowered my head on my hand. What am I thinking? Of course, I love Doug! And Doug loves me! How can I be so uncertain? We're meant for each other! Duh! Gave him true love's kiss and everything! The only problem we had was trying to say "I love you!" That was it! Hmm. Now, this is going to be in my head all day. I kind of hope I don't see Doug today. I picked my head up to the sound of the door knocking. I turned to see Dizzy standing up to go open it.

"Hey, Dizzy! I brought the needles for Evie!" That's Doug's voice. Ugh. Why do I jinx myself like that? Okay, deep breath and focus on teaching Dizzy. Here we go.

**Jay's POV**

"Jay! You're playing like a little sissy with her panties in a knot! You could do better!"

Damn! I wish I could just punch coach right in the nose! I'm working as hard as possible! What, he wants me to kill myself or something? It's really crazy how he yells at me like he's an idiot but constantly tells me that I'm the best player there is. Really crazy. Anyway, what's up? Name's Jay. Son of Jafar. Being in Auradon opened my eyes to more opportunities. Like Tourney. The only sport I knew was stealing before anyone notices. I always tried to make my father happy but it's like he always saw me as a disappointment. But in Auradon, I could NEVER be a disappointment to anybody. Even though sometimes I feel like it myself. Eh, moving on.

"Hey!!! Why are you standing still like a failing statue? Get a move on, practice is over!" Coach yelled from across the field. I groaned. I hate his stupid yelling voice. I saw everybody run past me, making their way towards the showers. Eh, I'm just gonna go back to my room and just chill. It's the weekend so I don't have anything to do. I started to make my way towards the dorm building and the closer I got, the more I'm ready to slam dunk on the bed and go to sleep.

**Carlos POV**

Okay. I sent out the invitations, I gave Fairy Godmother the applications for the new kids, and now all I have to do is go to Mal and help her with her wedding plans. You know, this is actually not bad. I thought I might die with all these things that needed to be done but not really. I get some exercise done. I was getting close to the front of the school when I started to hear heavy footsteps behind me and it sounded like whoever it was, they were running, and I had the urge to run myself. But I skidded to a stop and decided to turn around slowly, just to see who exactly I was planning on running from. The big-box slipping and slipping from my hands and I was about to drop it while I was turning to see this stranger and take a guess on who it was!

"'Sup 'Los?" It was Jay. "Hey! You scared me man-woah!!" I fell into shock when the box ended up slipping from out of my hands and the wedding contents falling out from the side of the box. "Woah!" Jay yelped out, backing away from the box that made the impact on the ground. "What's all this stuff?" I sighed as I bent down to pick up the spilled items. "This wedding thing I'm helping Jane do. She's been running around a lot lately, never really had time to have peace to herself so, I decided to help her out." I was picking up the invitations that were scattered all over the place. "I thought I was gonna die doing all of Jane's work but, it isn't that bad," I added. "Here, lemme help you" Jay, dropping his bag on the ground, picking up the colored paper on his end. "Thanks, Jay. You're a big help." I said to him.

"Ahh, no problem. Anything for you." Jay said, giving me his signature smirk. I smiled to myself a little and I started thinking. Why did I feel warm right then? Am I sick or something? It is hot? Maybe the weather is messing with me. I shooked my head as Jay put the last stack of papers in the box.

"Okay, that's all of it," Jay said, tightly closing the box and sliding it over to me.

"Yeah, thanks. I really appreciate it. I still have a lot to take care of, so I'll see you later." I picked up the box and I went to turn around and I felt Jay's grip on my arm, pulling me back a little. "Jay?" I pulled back a little.

"Oh, sorry. You said you had a lot to do, right?" Jay asked taking the box from out of my hands. I sighed of relief when I felt the weight lift off of me. "Yeah. Still a lot. Why?" Jay hung his head down and I started to see him form a small smile. "Well, I was wondering if......I could help you?" I was taken aback. Jay barely offers to help. But then I looked at the big heavy box in his hands. Hmm.

"Okay. You can help. Let's go!" I said, taking off. "Wait, 'Los!" Jay started to jog to keep up with me. Let's get this work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all hear about Cameron Boyce being CREMATED!!??? That made me really sad!!! But his spirit is in God's hands now....R.I.P


	3. These feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal tells Carlos and Jay something that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I love you guys. Because I'm even writing chapters in school, on a laptop, when I'm free of work. In my 4th period, I write chapters and do the rest at home.

"Definitely not pink, like come on, this color is too girly and perky and all of the above!"

Down at Auradon Prep, where Mal, Jay, and Carlos sat in the big and empty cafeteria, trying to figure out the colors for the table cloths and napkins and everything else Mal was having trouble with.

"Come on, Mal. It's not hard, just pick a color and move on." Jay said, propping his head on his hand, leaning against the table.

"Listen, are you getting married?" Mal asked, sitting straight, folding her hands and lifted her eyebrow at Jay. During this whole wedding planning, Jay has been nothing but annoying while Carlos was doing all the work helping her with the plans.

"I am not gonna help. All of this is for you. You said yes to Ben, so there you go." Jay said sitting straight.

"Wait, you said you were going to help me! You lied!" Carlos yelled, cafeteria echoing of his voice.

"I didn't say I was gonna help! I said I would carry the box for you because you looked like you were going to break every bone in your body! That box looked like it was beating you up!" And they were at it. Jay and Carlos. Back and forth. Mal groaned dramatically. Why did all of this wedding stuff need all this work for? Today was supposed to be the day where she does nothing but REST. I mean, after Audrey turned evil, seeing her dad again, getting his amber, and letting down the barrier, who wouldn't be just a little tired? Carlos was talking and handing out samples and laughing all at the same time while Jay was trying to give him a noogie, but was barely being heard when Mal slipped into thought.

"You know what's funny?" Mal asked, looking at the ceiling, thinking of her next formation of words.

"What?" Carlos and Jay said at the same time. Carlos looked down to grab all the samples he took out and put them back into the box. He wanted to fully listen and didn't want to be distracted. Whenever they had talked about something serious or just to talk, they all stop dead in their tracks and listened.

"It's funny how we all went from years with having nothing, to having everything we've always imagined having." Mal smiled to herself, thinking of this tremendous transformation in her life. So glad all of her friends were involved. Without her friends, she'd probably be lost right now. Without her friends, she'll probably carry through with her mother's plan and all of Auradon will be done for. But she chose good and there's nothing changing that. She looks down from the ceiling to see the boys smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny. Thankfully, we're not there anymore." Carlos said with some serenity. All Mal could do is stare at him. His life was worse than herself, Jay's and Evie's. Growing up thinking that innocent dogs we're rapid, venomous, evil, animals and all the words Cruella could know and could sink it into Carlos skull! What kind of mother would do that to their own child? Cruella that's who!! Then Mal's thoughts drifted away and Ben popped up in her head. Her smile faded away at the thought of him. It's like every time she would think of him, her mood changed. And it wasn't one of those really happy moods. It's like those moods that make you feel all distressing but Mal didn't want to feel that way but that what she felt like when she thinks of Ben. Her head lowered against the table, unaware that Jay and Carlos were staring at her. Carlos pushed the box towards Jay and gestured for him to put it on the floor.

Carlos looked towards Mal and leaned in. "Hey, Mal. You okay?" He asked. Obviously, he was concerned about Mal. They all get worried when Mal seemed out of it. "It's just..." Mal paused. Well, what she had in mind was Ben. In the beginning, she felt like Ben was her very true love. But now, it's like those sweet feelings went in the trash. Feelings for Ben? Mal doesn't know yet.

"Nevermind, I forgot." She said, dropping the subject before it could start. Maybe she feels like that now and probably change when she sees Ben again. Mal thoughts were interrupted once again when she saw Jay lean closer from across the table. "Well if you're ready to talk, we're here for you. You know that." Mal grinned and nodded before turning from the table and standing up from the seat. "Where you going?" Carlos asked, standing up also. Mal spins around.

"Well since I apparently can't rest today, I'm going over to Evie's, see what she's doing," Mal said, heading towards the main entrance of the school.

"Wait, Mal!" Jay yelled out. Mal turns, face scrunched up with confusion. "What?" Mal's fingertips were touching the door pusher, she was itching to get out and get away from the wedding arrangements. She already started having second thoughts, which could be smart considering she's only sixteen. Honestly, who would want to get married so young, when you have your whole life ahead of you?

"Mal!" Jay hollered. This time, his voice was louder than before. Mal blinked her eyes a couple times before coming back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I must've blanked out again. What were you trying to say?"

"I called your name three times already! Anywho, when you get to Evie's, ask her if she can come over and hang with us. Of course, you can come over anyway." Jay said, plopping back down at the lunch table, while Carlos was packing up the wedding items in the box, but he was listening. 

"Yeah, if she's not busy. And you know I'll be there." Mal replied, finally leaving the cafeteria.

As soon as Mal left, she felt a wave of relief pour over her. She was so close to telling Jay and Carlos what was going on. But she didn't want to, considering the fact that Jay and Carlos don't really keep everything hush-hush about stuff. Well, mostly Jay. But what she's planning on telling them, Jay will know that its something that he WILL NOT share. I know you want to know now, but let's wait on Mal.

Mal gets closer to Evie's workplace, passing by her sign that said 'Evie's 4 hearts!' Mal was proud of Evie. Not only that she saw Evie trying to be perfect for her mother, but also see her recover from that and understood that she could be whoever she pleases and get to be herself and doesn't have to be perfect all the time. Mal was officially proud of Evie and she always let her know that whenever she's around her. Mal came bursting in, and as if On Cue, Evie was done with a lesson with Dizzy. Mal stopped to smell the air in the room. It smells like blueberries and vanilla and she was attracted to that smell for some reason. That smell made her feel like how she felt towards Ben but it made her feel like something new. Something like--

"Evie!" Mal snapped out of it again and looked at Dizzy who seemed to be constantly begging Evie for something. "Evie, please! Let me do this project! I'll have everything done in time. Please?" Mal stood a good distance from the Blue-haired designer and her jeweled student. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

"Dizzy, though I do love the fact that you love fashion as much as I do, you have to understand that you're just now learning about the stitching part. You're not really ready to take on the pressure in clothing. But you'll make it there, promise!" Dizzy gave a dramatic sigh. Mal tried to subdue her laugh, but it came out as chuckles. Evie gasps and snaps around, putting her hand on her chest and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Mal! If you just going to pop up here, you could've told me you were here as soon as you walked through the door!" Evie said, exasperated. Mal waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. What's going on here? Need some assistance?" She asked, gesturing to Dizzy, who was silently begging Evie for the project she wanted to do. Evie's shoulders slumped as she looks down and at Dizzy. "No, Dizzy knows that she's not ready to do this huge project. Right, Dizzy?" Evie asked firmly. The little designer-in-training dropped her head and her shoulders. "Yes. But I really want to do it, Evie!" She said, having a piece of hope in her eyes. Evie's lips tightened and turn towards Mal for help. Mal rolled her eyes playfully and moved towards the tiny designer-in-training. "Now Dizzy, you can't do the project, yes, it's terrible, but I think Evie knows best. Don't you think?" The older teens waited for Dizzy's answer. The newly child sighed silently and looked around and thought of anything else she can say to get Evie to change her mind. But instead of continuing to find a solution, she turned, grabbing her books and bag and her favorite glue gun of course and walked out the room, hearing the door giving a little slam a few seconds later.

Evie sighed and in her head, she didn't want Dizzy to think that she can't do anything. 'But that's not true, she can do anything she puts her mind to' Evie thought. Evie knew Dizzy looks up to her, and she didn't want to mess it up. Evie then realizes that Mal was still in the room so she stood straight and straightened her dress and turned to face her.

"So, Mal, what brings you by today?" Evie asked, to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Evie, you know I come here every day to see you. Don't even act like you don't know!" Mal chuckled out. Evie waved her off, finally letting her body relax after today and went to walk over to her desk to sit down, only for Mal to grab the seat before her and pull it away, plopping down, giving a childish grin.

"You know what? No matter how many times I want to kick your rear end--" 

"You never do because you love me too much," Mal said, cutting her off. "And because I'm your bestie and wouldn't hurt me." She finishes off. Evie nodded in agreement. She wouldn't even harm a fly. Evie smiled softly at the dragon's sense of humor. She can't believe she has been Mal's friend for years. When Evie was younger, she was so sheltered by her mother, that she had to IMAGINE having friends. Yes, she even talked to herself to keep from feeling lonely. It only helped a little but it could've been better.

Evie was brought back to reality when Mal started to speak. "You have any plans later?"

"No, I was about to ask you the same thing actually. I knew you were going to ask me first though." Evie answered, who decided to sit in Dizzy's desk since Mal took her actual seat. Mal leaned back in the chair, thinking if she should tell JUST Evie what's going on, or just wait until herself, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are together. "Um....I..have something to..tell you!" Mal blurted out before she could suppress it. Evie sat straight in the seat. Leaning in, she was ready to hear what Mal had to say. "Uh...." Mal felt like she couldn't hold it in. She was struggling to wait to tell Evie, Jay, and Carlos all together. 'You can do this, just hold it in for a bit longer' Mal thought to herself. The purple-haired girl took a deep breath, to calm her racing heartbeat and leaned on her elbows, hands holding her head up and looked at Evie. Evie was just staring off into space, obviously waiting on what Mal had to say. Mal took the chance to stare at the designer's features. Her caramel skin, glistening by the light in the room. Her dark brown eyes, looking like circles of chocolate, her perfectly shaped red lips, well, they are actually pink, she just got lipstick on. And her pretty blue hair, like actual blueberries, were painted to make her hair look like that. Mal sighed contently and then noticed she had a warm feeling in her stomach, like a bubbling sensation. And to her, it made her feel confused. Why did she feel like this? Why Evie, out of all people, make her feel like she's brand new? Mal just gave up and shoved her thoughts in the back of her head and literally had to shake that warm feeling off. There's a lot of things she had to think about. But when she finally shook that crazy feeling away, she felt unsettled again, wanting that mysterious affection to come back. Mal felt really bad for having these feelings, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt like it belonged. But with Evie? Like, seriously? Out of all people, it had to be her best friend? Mal started to feel like shit. Evie's with Doug! Why would Evie even want to be with her anyway? 'And I still haven't got all my thoughts together about telling the guys!' Mal thought fearfully. She doesn't know how they'll react. She started to feel tense. Mal felt like shit! Why did this have to happen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Mal, Mal, Mal.....mmmm. The things you got on your plate.


	4. You don't what!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal finally tells the crew what she she been wanted to say.

"Jay texted me. He said meet him and Carlos at their dorm."

Mal and Evie, halfway across the campus, to meet up with Jay and Carlos so they could hang. it was 9:45 at night. They usually go to bed around 10 or 10:30 but since it was a Friday and going into the weekend, they decided they'd stay up until at least 2 or 3 in the morning. Before they got close to the dorms, they had to make a tiny pit-stop at Evie's mailbox so she could see if she had any daily mail, catalogs, or requests from any girls who needed their dresses soon, or if they wanted any designs sewed in. Which there were. The girls at the school wanted to have their dresses done for Mal and Ben's wedding, and Evie wanted everything to be done. And there were a couple of fan letters from girls who sees Evie as an idol. Yes, Evie has fans. After they left there, the girls decided to take a little stroll since they were getting close to the dorm building.

"The moon looks amazing, doesn't it?" Evie asked, gazing at the soft light the round planet gave, with little stars that's speckled the night sky. The light from the moon made Auradon look as if it was kissed by beauty itself. Mal nodded. She really didn't want to speak, but since Evie was trying to spark a conversation, she replied. "Yeah. Better than seeing no moon at all. I bet you're glad right?" Evie lowered her head and chuckled. "Of course, who wouldn't be happy with this beautiful sight? And it's just on campus. Just imagine all of Auradon!" With excitement in her eyes, Evie started to feel a little impatient. She wanted to see the world! She wanted to explore and have different experiences with different people and environments and all of the above.

"It would be nice to go everywhere. But, on my end, I'd rather just stay and enjoy life as it is. Changing is too much." Mal said firmly. She was really starting to like Auradon. She wants to stay in one spot.

"I believe change is good. You chose good, remember?" Evie nudged Mal over a little. "No, I meant location-wise." Mal scoffed, leaning towards Evie's side again after regaining her steps from the nudge. Evie let out a little snicker.

They continued their mini conversation until they made it to the boys' dorm room. The time they got to the boys' door was 10:15. When they got to their destination, Evie got in front of Mal and knocked on the door. It was a tiny knock. Like a mouse knock. "Really? Like, are you serious? So you're going to jump in front of me, almost making me trip, so you can give a baby knock like that?" Mal said annoyed. Softly nudged Evie to the side and winded her fist back, to bring it down and started pounding on the door. An idea popped in Mal's head, and she started screaming in a deep voice "Police! Police! Open up!"

Literally one second later, Carlos snatched the door open. His hair scattered and bundled everywhere, which means he must have woke up from being in a deep sleep. His eyes were big and showed a sign of fright. Evie pushed Mal back so she could hug Carlos. "Aw Carlos, did we wake you?" Carlos pulled back from the hug and walked away, mumbling back a response, or that's what Evie thought. Evie entered the room, followed by Mal, who rushed in, and grabbed her purple bean bag and fell into it. It was so soft, as if a ball of feathers were hugging her. Evie grabbed her Blue bean bag and placed it next to Mal. The girls both sat and were beaming at Carlos and Jay. Carlos, who was making the popcorn, adding tons of butter in the huge bucket. And Jay, who just grabbed random snacks from his little stash that only his best friends could touch and grab some if they wanted to. His arms were filled with candy, like Skittles, Sour patch kids, M&Ms and made his way over to the girls and let the candy drop from his hands and onto the floor. Mal did a loud "whoop whoop!" as some of the M&Ms was caught in her hand, while Evie waited until all the candy was on the floor before picking her favorites out, which were the sour patch kids. Jay headed to where Carlos was and deliberately grabbed the bowl of popcorn from his hands, causing Carlos to turn and playfully hit Jay in the arm.

"Hey! don't snatch!" Carlos said, grinning.

"Well, maybe you should move faster," Jay replied, untroubled by the little punch Carlos gave. Jay grabbed a blanket from inside a chest in front of Carlos's bed and spread it in the center of the room. Mal and Evie had to drag their beanbags over to the blanket, sliding the candy as they went. Jay plopped the popcorn on the blanket, some dropping out in the process. Carlos made his way over to the group with 4 drinks in a cup colder because he knew that all of them would have dry throats talking and eating candy. The first two drinks consist of chocolate milk, with chocolate chips that sunk to the bottom of the cup, with a whirl of whip cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top. Those drinks were Evie's and Carlos'. The last two cups consist of ice-cold brew coffee, mixed with caramel-flavored milk, topped with just whipped cream. Those were Mal's and Jay's. Carlos passed out the cups one by one before sitting down in his white and black bean bag and putting the tray in the middle of the candy pile. He grabbed his drink and started to suck it down. How he was feeling, being abruptly woken by Mal's pounding, he needed to be hyped up. Jay had already grabbed his orange bean bag and started to separate his candy from the others, a sign to let the rest know that was HIS pile. No touching! His favorites were sour patch kids and M&Ms. Mal's Favorites were M&Ms and skittles. Sour patch kids and skittles were Evie's favorites. And Carlos just liked the M&Ms. As soon as everything was settled, one by one, everyone started to open up about their day.

"I've been trying to keep Dizzy from asking to do this big designing project she wanted to do by making her do other things but that hasn't been working," Evie said, sounding exhausted from just mentioning the little girl's name. These last couple of days, Dizzy has been attending designing class lessons that Evie had offered to teach her. But when Dizzy found out about the project that Evie didn't hide well, she been asking nonstop about trying to do. "I mean, Dizzy's has been nothing but an amazing help but, this project is too advanced." 

"Why you just can't tell her how it is? Don't sugar coat it! Because that's just making it worse! When i came in, she was practically on the floor!" Mal blurted out while trying to open her snacks. Evie laid back into her seat, brainstorming about what she could tell Dizzy. She didn't want to hurt her feelings by bluntly telling her to stop asking, she just wanted her to understand that she can't really handle the pressure.

"Dizzy's been pretty cool to me," Carlos said softly. Mal scoffed. "Only because you're not Evie!" Carlos replied with a shrug and popped a piece of candy in his mouth. Mal just shook her head, thinking carefully about the subject. Mal thought if Evie was scared of talking to Dizzy herself, then maybe she could talk to Dizzy for her. Mal nodded in agreement with herself.

"Well, Coach being an ass like always," Jay started. "He called me a failure..again! He always says I'm the best player but he keeps throwing these insults and crazy names at me!" As Jay finishes his sentence, he grabs a handful of popcorn, eating one by one in his hand.

"See, I feel like he has some kind of grudge against us. Especially you, Jay." Carlos said calmly. Even though he was half asleep, he was listening to the whole thing. Their conversation lasted for a while until it was nothing but a comfortable silence and the TV playing in the background. Mal was getting bored of the silence and decided to put on a movie that everybody liked. The movie was called Lucy. The movie was basically about a girl who gained supernatural powers after being tricked by her boyfriend into giving illegal chemicals to a dangerous gang. Anyway, Mal went to grab the remote, only to have Evie's hand grazing hers reaching for it too. Mal felt a tingling sensation from that little touch and she quickly drew back, causing Evie to draw hers back too, thinking if Mal hurt herself reaching for the controller.

"You okay, Mal?" Evie asked, confused by the action Mal gave. Mal didn't hear the question. She was trying to regain her breath, after losing it off-guard from the pleasant touch.

"Okay, I feel like this is too much but I believe that I have to tell you all this!" Mal said firmly, trying not to sound shaky or weak. Everybody stopped. Carlos, candy mid-way in his mouth, paused. Jay, who was about to grab another handful of popcorn, looked at Mal, ready to hear what needs to be said. Even though she tried not to seem scared, she started sweating. 

"Woah, Mal? Whatever that's making you sweat like a waterfall, you need to calm down first." Evie said calmly. Mal almost smacked herself in the head for overreacting. 'Just spit it out dumbnut!' Mal thought to herself. She frantically started to think of what to say first. Mal didn't want to disappoint the people of Auradon, especially Ben, and that what made her feel worse about this situation. But she wanted her family to know first before anything. 

"Well, you know I'm marrying Ben." Mal laughs weakly. The Bluenette evidently nodded her head, Carlos was still, and Jay made a face, wiping grease off his hand from the popcorn he was prepared to eat. Mal took a deep and breath and what she to say one breath.

"I don't want to be the Queen of Auradon and I don't want marry Ben!" 

It was a long, and awkward silence. It was so much tension in the air that someone can come up with a knife and cut it in half. They were quiet as if they would break the law if they even let out one word. No one said a word...no one. Mal began to sweat a little bit. It was like everything was frozen. She began to regret even saying anything but keeping her mouth shut would keep eating at her until she let it out.

'Oh Crap' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow and I thought Mal and Ben were going to be together forever lol


	5. What would everyone say?

"I don't get it. I thought you loved Ben?"

Everyone stayed still when Evie asked Mal that question. Mal felt like she was going to burst, only because she thought she was ready to talk about it, but she really wasn't. Mal didn't even know how to answer the question. "Well?! Mal jumped back in surprise.

"I don't know, Evie!!!!" Mal shouted, feeling fearsome. She had never heard Evie get loud to her before. Last time Evie got like this, it was on the Isle, where little kids would try to still her wallet over and over again and she finally blew up and Mal and the gang were scared for their lives. They didn't come close to Evie the rest of that day. "Why you don't want to marry Ben?" Carlos jumped in, with Dude in his arms. The little dog ran over to Carlos when he heard Evie's shout. The dog seemed curious himself. "I just don't want to. I don't really have feelings for him like I did at the beginning. It feels like all the love that I had for him drained out and now I just feel like I have no feelings for him" As jittery as she felt, Mal finally said what she had to say. She let out her breath she didn't know she was holding. Evie just shook her head in response, and turned away, her back facing Mal. "So what are you gonna do?" Jay asked simply, which made Mal feel like he didn't have sympathy at all. "Well, I can't just waltz in his room and say 'hey I don't want to get married, it was nice being with you though!'" Malsharply said, exasperated. Carlos turned his head to laugh, and it went unnoticed by Jay and Mal. It was funny how she responded, but the whole situation is a big and utter mess. A mess that you can't sweep under the rug and be done with, A mess that will stick for a long, long time. Carlos's eyes flickered up to look at Evie, who was still facing away from the whole group and saw small tears dripping down her face. 

"Evie?" Carlos called out. As soon as she heard her name being called, she took the back of her hand and wiped her tears off her face. Jay and Mal turned their attention from each other and looked at the blue-haired girl. Mal got off her bean bag chair and crawled over to Evie's side and sat on her knees facing her. Jay scooted himself and his bean bag chair closer to Carlos to listen in on the scene. "E? Are you crying?" Mal asked, feeling perturbed. She rubbed her thumb across the back of Evie's hand, knowing that it was going to coax her into telling her what's wrong. "It's just--_hic!_" Evie's body was shaking. Mal's heart began pounding faster, not knowing what to do. She really began regretting telling the guys anything. "W-w-what i-if--_hic!" _Evie's head dropped, more tears falling from her eyes. Jay and Carlos moved closer to view this scene. While watching, Jay reached over Carlos to grab some popcorn and was going to pop one in his mouth, only to have Carlos smack his hand before doing so, causing the popcorn to fall. Jay arms dropped and looked at the dog lover furiously. Carlos just rolls his eyes and turned to look at Mal and Evie.

"Evie, if you're crying because I said what I said, I'm so sorry!!" Mal sobbed out. "I know the work you worked on was so hard and now you feel like it's all a waste and it's my fault that you feel this way and I'm so stupid for--." Evie's hand was wet from constantly wiping her face, and she touched Mal's face to fully grab her attention. "Don't do that, I hate when you start blaming yourself on things that you can't control." She said, weeping softly, trying to stop herself from crying. "It.....If you don't want to marry Ben....what if we get sent back to the Isle?" Mal felt her blood run cold. What if we get sent back to the Isle? Wait, what? "Evie, what are you talking about?" Evie whined, annoyed. "When you tell Ben you don't want to get married, he might get mad and send us back to the Isle!! And leave us there to rot until we die!!" Mal leaned off her knees and fell on her butt. She hasn't thought about it. How will Ben react to her rejecting him? Since he's King, will he just send her and the rest back to the Isle because the wedding didn't go his way? No, no that's just crazy. 'Don't even think like that!" Mal started to feel skittish. "Evie, Ben isn't that mean. He'll understand!" Mal reassured.

"Okay, but remember when you gave that speech before letting the barrier down that everyone is capable of good and bad?" Jay asked, jumping in with the question. Mal felt her eyes burn, knowing it's probably glowing, she closed her eyes to calm herself down. "Don't you think I know that?! I mean, I know what I said BUT Ben is King, which means that he wouldn't do that because maybe that would mess up his reputation as King?" It was more of a question than a statement, and Mal was uncertain about even telling Ben anything. 'Ben has always been loyal. Why would I not have feelings for him?" Mal felt like something bad was happening and felt like it had something to do with how she felt towards Ben. Evie's tears had dried and were laying on the bean bag chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Why can't there just be a happy ending already?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Uh! Oh yeah! Keep g-g-going d-don't stop!!! More! _MORE!"_

A few more pumps before the climax finally came. They were both out of breath, and plopped beside each other on the bed, lying side by side, holding each other in their arms, out of breath coming down from their high.

"Oh my goodness! That was better than last time!!" said the one who had spoken first. It was Audrey, Aurora A.K.A Sleeping Beauty's daughter. Laying beside someone whose mind must be spelled. A person who all of Auradon looks up to. The guy that Mal thought that she was going to marry.

"Yeah....you really outdid yourself there, Audrey." It was Ben, whose mind seemed to be under a spell, the man that people of Auradon look up to as King, the guy Mal thought that she was going to marry."

"Well, what can I say? I got some nice practice. And good thing I have someone to practice on. Specifically you~~" Audrey whispered seductively into the King's ear. Ben trembled, feeling titillated by Audrey's breath brushing the back of his ear, where she was kissing and lapping softly. Ben's hand reached over and grabbed Audrey's bottom and rubbed his around a few times. He smacked it, causing the princess to moan loudly. Ben responded with a groan and started to feel hard again. The blanket that was covering their naked bodies, was pushed back by Audrey when she noticed that he was _stiff. _"Uh oh...I think Mini Ben is ready for more action~~" Audrey said excitedly. She turned on her back and her legs opened up as far as it can go and started to rub her clit until it became moist. This action made Ben's private part get harder than before and it started to hurt. He growled lustfully and lunged towards her. As he began to kiss along her neck, he began thinking of the possibility of someone finding out. Nah, nobody is going to find out. But if they did, what would everyone else say?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**8:15 A.M, Saturday**

Mal was the first to wake up. She looked around and realized she was still in the boys' dorm room, where she then later remembered that she was here last night and was hanging out. Memories of last night came across her mind.

_Carlos and Jay, throwing popcorn at each other, Evie, who stopped crying, laughing at the boys' childish behavior, and Mal, herself, who was relaxing, contently watching the boy duo food fighting, and Evie full of laughter._

She shook her thoughts as she began moving around to get up. When she moved she felt pain in her lower back. She also realized that she fell asleep on the bean bag, that wasn't very comfortable. She looked around and spotted Evie, laying straight on her back on Carlos's bed, with her hair sloped in her face, Carlos who was laying on his bean bag on his side with Dude beside him, and Jay, who had popcorn scattered around him and he was closer to Carlos. Mal looked puzzled for a minute when she saw Jay laying in a spooning position, he was a little _toooo_ close to Carlos. Mal refocused on herself and tried to sit up some more but the pain in her back got worse so she laid back down to the position she was in last time. '_Man this hurts!' _Mal thought. It was agony how she was stuck in a position where couldn't move because of her back. She breathed deeply and slowly for what she was about to do. '_I'm going to count to three and I'm just going to get up....that's what I'm going to do!'_ one.....two.......three..!!!! Come to find out, when she jumped up from the bean bag, she realized she wasn't really prepared like she thought she was.

Mal's back roared in agony, and her legs started to feel weak, so she moved to the closest thing to her. Carlos' bed. She took _very_ slow steps towards the bed, trying not to awaken the pain in her back. As she was getting close, she misplaced her foot-step and tripped over her own feet, but she grabbed the throw-blanket on the edge of Carlos' bed before she fell all the way to the floor. '_Why am I so damn clumsy?!_' Mal thoughts were infuriating. Her back protested in discomfort, and she moaned miserably. When she got closer to the bed, she took the little strength she had and threw herself on it, and rolled on her back. She sunk into the bed, allowing the bed to hug her body. She exhaled in relief. She moved closer to the middle of the bed, got comfortable, and began to fall asleep again. "Mal?..." That was Evie. Mal slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards Evie, who was stretching and brushing her hair out of her face with her hand. "Hey, E." Even though she was in pain, Mal sent Evie a warm smile, having the same smile in return. Mal's eyes closed again, but open them to find Evie literally an inch away from her face. Mal jumped back, completely caught off-guard.

"Evie! You scared me! You're too clos--ouch!" Mal's hand immediately went to her back. When Mal jumped from the scare Evie gave her, her back protested in pain. "M? You okay?" Evie asked, disquiet. Mal dismissed Evie with a wave of her hand and an "I'm fine" added to it. Evie brushed off the dismissal and grabbed Mal's waist and pushed her over onto her stomach. Discomfort erupted in the purple dragon's back. Mal snapped her head, with a wrathful look in her eye, but Evie missed it. With her hands, the blueberry princess began rubbing from the lower part of Mal's back up to the middle and all the way to the top. She was digging her thumbs into the spots that somehow she knew were hurting. Mal moaned in appreciation. Her head began to lower onto the bed and all parts of her body began to fully relax. "Thanks, E." She got a soft "mm-hmm" in response. Mal felt the delicate hands move up to the neck, where she was ticklish. Mal started to squirm and tried to restrain herself from laughing like crazy and didn't want to risk her back hurting again. Evie noticed this and started to lightly prod around it, making Mal jittery and tried wiggle away from her. The purple dragon started to convulse in laughter. She chortled, which made Evie chuckle loudly. "E-e-evie, s-stop!!!" Mal pleaded. Her back started to feel better and she felt a boost of pleasure. She smacked Evie's hand away as she jumped up from the laying position she was in and jabbed for Evie's side. Evie didn't see it coming and didn't have time to move away. She laughed so hard, that she snorted in each breath. She was so weak, she couldn't grip Mal's hands to push them away. "O-o-o-okay!! Okay!! S-s-s-s-sto-hahahahahaaaa." Mal laughed at Evie's hilarious laugh, and she dug her hands in more. Mal eyes flicked from her hands from Evie's side to her face. Mal focused on Evie's laugh and was entranced by the sound. It sounded so pure, innocent and sweet, it would make others believe that she wasn't from the Isle. She continued to look at her, dazed in thought.

"Hey. Mal?" Mal fluttered her eyes and realized she was in her head again. When she focused on Evie, she was giggling from the surprise tickle attack. "Yeah?" 

"Um....about last night..." Evie trailed off, becoming serious after coming from her high, giving Mal a chance to jump to finish the sentence, but she didn't so Evie continued.

"I'm sorry I was crying, I'm such a big baby haha. I'm just scared that we're going to get sent back to the Isle." Evie sighed, dismal. "I should've never made you feel like crap. And I'm very sorry, Mal." Mal waved her hand in absolution. "E, I get it, you're scared, I am too." Mal replied, grabbing Evie's hands, folding her fingers with hers. Evie sighed with ease and tightened her grip on Mal's hand. Mal laughed softly, along with Evie's soft giggle. Mal pulled the blue dressmaker into a full hug. She felt Evie relax into the hold before began thinking. '_So all I have to do is tell Ben I don't want to marry him. Simple...right? But, what would everyone else say when they find out?'_

Mal shivered in anxiousness.


	6. Getting ready for a hang out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core four gets ready for their day out.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell Ben yet, guys! I'm literally shaking!"

Mal, who was sitting in the same spot in Carlos' bed along with Evie, who was rubbing her back in support, and the boys, who were in the middle of getting ready for the day. "Calm down, Mal. Listen, there's nothing to worry about. Once you tell Ben you don't want to marry him, I'm sure he'll understand." Evie said, even though she sounds uncertain herself. Mal looked at Evie and had a weary look on her face, not really believing anything. She didn't really know how Ben will react. But then she feels like she's worrying about nothing and Ben will be okay with her not marrying him but....anything's possible, right? 

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I'm stressing over something that's probably not going to be that bad!" Mal said, inspiriting herself. "I'll just tell him straight up, haha."

"I mean, I don't see where it could go wrong," Jay said, from the bathroom, hearing the shower turn off. "If Ben has a problem with you not wanting to marry him, then he wasn't the one for you from the beginning." 

Mal shook her head in disbelief. _'Did he really said something so smart that made me feel so dumb?' _Mal thought, feeling inarticulate. 

"You just said something that I should've thought of in the first place." Mal felt halfwitted. Jay exited the bathroom wearing a tight brown t-shirt, baggy shorts, and had a towel hanging from his shoulders

"Hey, I might used to steal stuff, but never judge people of their intelligence." Jay finished off, gripping onto the hairdryer and putting it on full blast. Everybody fell silent except for the blowing of the hairdryer. Even Carlos who was in the bathroom poked his head out also in disbelief. "Alright Jay, that's enough for one day." Evie tittered awkwardly. Jay raised his eyebrow in puzzlement, obviously didn't hear what she said over the hairdryer and went to go back into the bathroom after turning it off. The girls perked up at the commotion that was soon heard coming from the boys' bathroom, and looked at each other in curiosity as they were hearing things being knocked down, then seeing Carlos being pushed out, having one shoe on, a white shirt halfway on, and hair in a mess, with a comb in his head.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the white-headed dog lover. "You could've asked politely!" He added after taking the comb out of his head, combing the upper part of it sideways. "You're just like a girl. You take too long." Jay promulgated. He threw a small bottle of moisturizer at Carlos's head. He turned just in time catch it in one hand. "It was only five minutes!! Not even half of thirty minutes!!" Jay inattentive sigh could be heard. Carlos let out a furious moan before taking both of his hands and did a calming movement, where he went from his head and eased his way down to the middle of his stomach as if bringing a temperature down from being too high. He did it a few times before continuing to get ready.

"Oh!" Mal flinched from Evie's surprisingly high tone. "We need to go ahead and get ready too, Mal!" And that reminded the purple dragon that she had nothing to wear for today. As she was getting up from the bed, Evie was already grabbing their purses and other things they brought making her way to the door. "See you guys in two hours!" Evie shouted, loud enough for the boys to hear. "Okay! See you outside of the Prep!" Carlos shouted back, along with Jay's farewell also. The girls leave the boys' dorm and quickly made their way to theirs. As they entered, Evie left Mal's side and precisely ran to the closet. Mal walked over to her bed, dropping her bag and sitting on her bedside. She rested her head in her hands, completely feeling extremely fatigue, even though she just woke up not too long ago. Ever since the proposal, she was told that she didn't have to sleep in these dorms anymore because she was Ben's fiancé now; she could sleep with him in his castle. but what she was planning on telling him, she was thinking she might sleep in the dorms for a while. 

Mal is not marrying Ben. And she's just as scared as Carlos was scared of dogs! But here's the thing; Why did all her feelings disappear so unexpectedly? Like, her feelings were so strong for Ben but now it's like...nothing but an empty space. And she feels bad because Ben and EVERY ONE of Auradon is expecting this wedding to happen. It's definitely not going to happen now since she feels like she's not Ben's _fiancé _anymore. Mal whined in annoyance.

"Mal, you're in your head again." Evie proclaimed knowingly. 

"Leave me in my head then," Mal replied dejectedly. Evie's scoff was heard. Mal heard clothes dropping on the floor.

"Well, then. Tell Mal that I said that she needs to come back to earth because she knows that her best friend's duty is to help her keep her spirits up and young." Evie said pleasingly. Mal lifted her head towards her direction.

"There she is." Evie cooed. "I was looking for her." Mal didn't like when Evie babied her, but she would still find her head nuzzling against Evie's. Consciousness was gained back and Mal realized that she still didn't find nothing to wear today. "Evie, I don't know what to wear today. Help me?"

"Ugh finally! I thought you would never ask!" Evie shot up from the bed, causing Mal to lose her balance that she had on the Blue-haired girl. Evie went over to her closet and began pushing the clothing around. Evie stopped and turn to the purple-haired dragon. "You should go ahead to take a shower, we're on a limited time until we have to meet to boys in front of the school." Mal agreed and stood up and began to trudge over to the bathroom. As she entered, she grabbed her Dove body wash, her purple wash scrunchie, and two large towels. She put them on the stand next to the sink and turned to the shower to turn on the hot water. She began to undress.

-

While Mal was showering, Evie was still looking for an outfit for her best friend and herself and she was doing a fantastic job doing so. For her own outfit, she put together a pair of some dark blue ripped jeans, a blue denim off the shoulder blouse, and tan heel thigh-high boots, and added a black leather hand purse. She smiled at her accomplishment, the reason why she decided to fashion design in the first place. To her, it's just a simple look. To others, it was like the million dollar look. She folded her outfit neatly on the bed and moved over to Mal's side of the room. She opened her closet, and behold, she was horrified. Her closet was a mess! No wonder she always be wearing those mix matching clothes! She just grab and go! Evie had to do some hard thinking. She leaned over to grab a random sweater and observed it. It had an orange stain, got a lot of lint, and it stinks! She heaved at the smell and threw the funky fabric behind her. _'I need to wash almost EVERYTHING in here!' _Evie thought disgustedly. Was she this lazy to clean her own clothes? Or did she not have time? Or maybe she's just stressed about Ben. Evie started to feel guilty for even thinking those thoughts. She started to feel sympathy. She slowly began to search in her closet. After five minutes of searching and matching clothes together, she finally got the perfect outfit for Mal.

Speaking of the dragon, the shower stops and Mal comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another towel wrapped around her hair.

"You found an outfit for me?" Mal asked, closing the closet doors Evie left open. "Yep, I sure--" and just like that, she ceased from finishing her sentence. She took in how Mal was glistening from the sun that was peeping through the open curtain, how the towel was soggy from the water that was dripping down Mal's legs, and how a piece of her purple hair that was hanging from the towel set snug on the side of her face. And her green eyes, that seemed to be glowing brighter than normal.

"Earth to Evie? You okay? Is there some bubbles on my face?" With her hand, she began rubbing across her face to see if there was really any bubbles she missed while taking a shower. Evie was brought to reality real quick. She shook her head twice and had composure returning to her body. Once she discovered she was staring at Mal, she began stammering.

"I-uh-see I was-umm..." It was like her words were playing Scramble in her nervous system or something. She couldn't find the right words to speak. Mal's chortle made Evie stop. "Evie, calm down, there's no bubbles on my face. I checked haha." Mal reassured, even though Evie wasn't even stuttering over the bubbles. "Hey! Is that my outfit?" Evie's dark brown eyes followed Mal to her bed, picking up the clothing that was picked out for her. "Um...yeah."

"It's perfect, E!" Mal said, astonished. "I'm going to put this on right now!" She squealed, running back into the bathroom. Evie caught notice when the towel was bouncing each step Mal took and it was bouncing too high, showing more of her skin. Evie felt herself flustering. _'What is wrong with you?' _She asked herself, bewildered. She was feeling so confused. Why was she staring at Mal like that? Was it because she was wet from the shower? Was it because her skin was glowing with fluorescence? Was it bec--.

She shook her head off once again. Her mind was drifting away like it was again. To distract herself from the thoughts, Evie grabbed her towels that were already on the bed and grabbed her beauty care bath supplies from her drawer that was in her closet. As she turned, Mal exits the bathroom wearing the outfit Evie picked out for her.

Mal, who was wearing a dark purple tank top, wearing a light purple off the shoulder sweater, along with black ripped jeans, and last, a pair of black ankle heel boots. 

“This looks awesome, E! Sometimes I forget how much of a fashion sense you have!” She said gratefully. Evie’s eye twitched. Really? That was her thanks? 

“Um...You’re welcome! I have a lot of fashion sense by the way!” She replied, Putting her hand on her chest pretending to be wounded by the compliment Mal gave her. She turned to organize her own closet again that morning from throwing clothes everywhere. Mal scoffed, feeling frisky as she ran across to Evie’s side. Evie turned just in time to see a pair of green eyes staring into her chocolate ones, causing her to shriek in surprise.

”Mal!! What’s wrong with you!?” Evie yelled. She demanded an answer. Mal shrugged her shoulders as a response and she stepped closer to Evie’s face. “Thanks for helping me get an outfit. Appreciate that a lot!” Evie smirked, feeling her pride swell up a bit.

”Well thanks! See? I knew you had a soft spot for—And thanks for your bag, too!!” 

Evie stood in shock as she seen Mal running towards the door, in her hand was her leather purse. Evie's eyes darted to her bed, where she saw her purse she placed there, no absent. She turned back to Mal, who's already gone. 

"Hey!! Give me back my purse!" She runs behind her. 

-

-

While the girls were messing around, the boys were already in front of the school waiting on them.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Jay asked, impatiently.

"Well, they are girls, Jay. That's something you can't control." Carlos responded simply. Jay scoffed.

"They need to hurry up. I'm starving. Either they get here now and stuff their face at the restuarant, Or starve and eat the scraps of my plate!" He crossed his arms, pouted while doing so. Carlos blushed at Jay's face. Wait! Blush? Did he just blush? He looked at Jay again and stared. Jay's eyes flicked Carlos's way, causing the dog-lover to turn away.

"You okay, 'Los? Your face is red." Jay said questioningly. 

"Yeah-no, yeah I'm fine. No worries." Carlos replied. Jay faced fully towards him.

"Are you sure? You're sure you're okay?" He asked again, more firmly. Carlos lifted an eyebrow. _'He usually doesn't be THIS concerned about me. It's just my face!'_

"I told you I'm fine Jay! Oh look, There's the girls!" He said, thanking the gods for being saved by the crazy interrogation. He waved to grab the girls' attention, but his hand went down once he realized they weren't paying attention. What looks to be, Mal was being chased by a very annoyed Evie. You could hear them scream really loud.

”Give me back my purse, you dragon!” Evie’s voice was the loudest. Mal snorted.

”Make me, mirror girl!” Mal insulted back. Evie groaned loudly in annoyance and took a leap towards Mal, kicking her tan heel towards Mal’s leg, causing the purple-haired girl to trip and fall. The wind was knocked out of the dragon as she registered what just happened. Just as she was rolling onto her back, Evie piled into her, grabbing her shoulders and baring her weight on her body.

”If you don’t give me back my purse I will show Auradon who’s the Evil Queen’s daughter!” The Blueberry designer shouted. Mal grabbed the leather purse and quickly handed to her. Evie snatches it back before standing up and dusting dirt and grass off her shirt. Mal slowly stood up and stared at Evie. The blue-haired girl looked up and did the same. Seconds past before both girl burst into laughter of chortling and snorting. Mal bent down and gripped her knees for support while Evie grabbed her stomach and leaned back. While this was going on, both of the boys were staring in confusion. A minute has passed and laughing between the bestfriends calmed down and they started to make their way towards the boy duo. 

"So, instead of laughing like complete idiots, we could have been in the car already." Jay said, pointing to the purple limo. Mal scoffed while Evie blushes. "Well sorry that we were having too much fun for your grouchy butt!" Evie and Carlos both suppressed their laugh before it even started. Jay scowled and the both of them before opening the passenger seat. "Who has shotgu-I do!" Carlos practically ran into the limo with Dude in his hold before Jay could open the door completely. Jay jumped back from surprise as he did not expect the Dog Lover to zoom past him so fast. He slowly closes the door and looked at the girls before turning around and going for the driver's side.

"Wait! What about us, Jay?!" Mal yelled, realizing that the athlete didn't open the door for them. Jay looked at the girl duo before continuing getting into the car. Mal sneered and Evie shook her head. As Evie stepped up to the car, the engine of the limo started, making the girls almost tear down the door to get into the backseat of the vehicle. The girls was late getting situated when the limo roughly pulled off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what I just did, just made myself laugh!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone must have seen Descendants 3 because it was AMAZING!! And it's so sad what happened to Cameron Boyce; who died in his sleep due to his medical condition that he was being treated for called Epilepsy. Cameron Boyce played Carlos in this descendants 1,2&and3


End file.
